Misconception
by Sulkie Wolfen
Summary: Scar plays the voice of wisdom and clears all the misconceptions about his past by telling his story himself. First two chapters up. Rating may change. On hiatus.
1. Rejection is Odd

Misconception- Chapter 1  
_by Sulkie Wolfen_

**Disclaimer;** In case you don't recall, I once wrote an entire fic about not owning The Lion King. You'd think the world would've gotten the message by now.

**Notes;** I've been wanting to do this for a long time. I figure if I post it, I'll be more motivated to continue it. Anyway, there have been so many, well misconceptions, about Scar's past that I've come to the decision I should write my own story about it. Yayyy for the Sulkie Wolfen XP

X

Rejection is... odd. Before I start, I should clarify that I wasn't so much rejected as under appreciated. There's plenty of misconception about all that, but all my issues were more of my own doing that anyone else's misjudgment.

Anyway. Rejection is under rated. I mean, most rejection is due to misconception. And people do some pretty awful things because of their own rejection/misconception by society. But in the end, it usually turns out it was their own fault. And speaking from experience, blaming their own evil deeds on rejection is a smooth way to go.

But like I said, I _wasn't_ rejected. There was favoritism, and maybe even a little indecency, but rejection was not part of the question.

Everyone says I'm not really evil, I'm just "misunderstood." Well, if that's the way they're gonna talk, then yeah- I _am_ misunderstood. I was heartless. I was evil. I was disgusting. It's the people calling me misunderstood who are misunderstanding.

Even so, I'm sure it's comforting to shrug off someone's evil deeds by saying they were justified. Just to be clear, they weren't. Zira and the others were wrong, I deserved to die. But the whole concept of evil seems just a little less terrifying if you can say there was a reason for it. Even if that means blaming on yourself, it's easier to grasp than the idea that there are people out there who just enjoy to be cruel.

Again, I believe some clarification is needed. Being cruel is not enjoyable. It's... wrong, to be frank. But it's even less justified than it is enjoyable.

All this is why I'm offended when people... call me "Taka" and say I was born just like everyone else and picture me frolicking through daisies with Mufasa. There are plenty theories I've heard (funny I've heard so much considering I'm not _living_ anymore), and they're all wrong.

Simba says I had a darkness that I couldn't escape. I guess you could say that's true, but it's not as though I was born dark. I'm a villain, not a goth! I created my own darkness, I was not born with it, and it was not thrust upon me. There were odd circumstances, and I ended up on the sour end. But it was _definitely_ my fault.

Modernly, however, mostly people say that all my horrors were the fault of my father. By this time, I feel a need to protect him more than myself! To say my father was mentally retarded would not be an overstatement. He was corrupt and occasionally cruel, I'll give you that. But everything he did to me was entirely justified.

I wasn't an outcast. I was a rebel. I was unable to accept that Mufasa would be king and not me, I and I turned it into the twisted story it's become today. So stop trying to blame everyone else for my own miscalculations!

Right. Now that all that's taken care of, I think I shall tell my own story. Gather round, and enjoy yourself. You'll be dissed, amused, and possibly moved if you're an enormous sap.

X

I could start with the part about being born on a cheery Sunday morning in the spring, or how father never loved me... but I hardly think it's relevant. Because, in all honesty, my birth wasn't really about _me_- it was about Uru's first born, Mufasa. As much as I'd like to suggest otherwise, I wasn't mistreated, or tortured or anything like that. I was just ignored.

Mufasa was born on a cheery morning in the spring. His parents, Ahadi and Uru, were thrilled at his birth. He was a lovely cub- large and golden in color with lovely brown eyes. And Ahadi and Uru were eternally proud.

Oh yeah, they also had a brownish-orangish cub with sinister green eyes who hardly impressed them so they decided to call him Taka. Yeah, I know, what a horrible name.

That wasn't so hard, was it?

My parents were debatable in terms of decency. Daddykins was a mental screw-up, which was a topic most people just tried to avoid. Ahadi wasn't so much diseased as just... gross. He was corrupt, to be blunt. And no, he didn't take out all of his issues on me, or hurt me or mistreat me at all. He just wasn't a very nice man. Beige in color with mismatched eyes and an unkempt peach-colored mane, he had a bizarre appearance to match his personality.

Then there was Uru. Uru was obese, and sensitive about that as well as everything else to the point where it was almost amusing and certainly endearing. She had creamy golden fur, darker than Sarafina's but lighter than Simba. Her eyes were dark and possibly the most appealing thing about her, with fair eyelashes and perfect eyebrows. Her nose was mostly pink, with amusing dark spots blotching it here and there. Let's face it- my mother was cute, in that irresistible despite a host of flaws sort of way.

I never understood exactly what attracted my mother to Ahadi, but their relationship was mostly one-sided. It was obvious even at my early age that he was the best thing in her life, but also clearly he didn't feel the same way about her. This caused some visible angst on my mother's part, but she never ceased to be a very sweet woman.

And of course, there was Mufasa. Mufasa was a Disney prince. He was gorgeous, and adventurous, and interesting, and oddly unpretentious. Blazing golden fur and dark eyes really completed the stereotypical look. Oddly, no one except me found it even in the least obnoxious. I always wondered if Mufasa had some odd mind-control over everyone but me, to be honest.

If Mufasa was a Disney prince, I was a Disney villain. Even back when I was known as Taka, I was bitter and cynical. I would have thought my dark and slightly reddish fur paired with green eyes would be appealing, but everyone else thought otherwise. Misconception has always been my forte...

X

The first few years were pretty average. I had a slight inkling that my family, particularly Mufasa, was "special," but it hadn't yet dawned on me that my brother would one day rule the land. Or that I wouldn't.

Don't get me wrong, however. Mufasa and I were hardly the best of friends. We were more rivals than friends. It wasn't aggressive, of course, but rather entirely innocent. I believe I actually had more affection for him than him for me. Even so early in life, however, he was more social than I. I'll admit I was always somewhat of a loner, where as he had several close friends who I... could get along with if brutally forced.

I do not exaggerate when I say that everything changed the day I learned Mufasa was heir to the throne. You could say it started like any other- there wasn't anything particularly abnormal about it. Mufasa and I were practicing our healthy competition, as usual, this time in an elaborate contest to see who could eat the most grass without it coming back up.

I was unfortunate enough to have held this contest no more than ten feet from Ahadi himself. After winning the contest, all I'd had to say was, "I'm the king of digestion" (you don't have to tell me I was being lame, got the memo already) for my entire life to change.

It was my wording that reminded Ahadi of the "interesting" news he had to, at some point, break to us. And he had the indecency to choose this moment to do so.

"Actually," he'd said quite spontaneously. "Mufasa is the heir to the kingdom... you'll never be king of anything unless your older brother dies."

These kind, _loving_ words were those that made me in to the villain I became, to be blunt. I'll never know if it was the wording that got me or the reality itself. But, cue dramatic music, my life would never be the same.

X

Wheee, first chapter! Kinda shortish, I know, but w/e. Please review if you want more XD


	2. Sarafina

Misconception- Chapter 2  
_by Sulkie Wolfen_

**Notes;** My disclaimer still stands, so don't bug me about that. Anyway, _please _remember that I insist on aging my lions by human standards... I mean seriously, in the context of TLK it makes sense ("decades of..." well I actually don't remember the line -cough- but Scar says something about decades in "Be Prepared" haha lions only live one decade they age in human years!), plus it's easier for both the readers and the writer. Haha.

Umm... Siyara (Sarafina and Sarabi's mother) is my character, lol. She won't be important though. At all. Prolly will only even be mentioned in this chapter XD

Also, of course, I own pretty much every event in this story. As well as Sarafina's personality, and everything about Ahadi and Uru except for the names. If you hadn't figured it out by now, I'm making this story up off the top of my head. Lol. Oh yes, and of course, "Sara" refers to Sarafina if you couldn't figure that out. Also be aware that this chapter is nothing but fluff. Beware, lol XP

X

I wasn't depressed. I was defiant. I refused to accept the simple truth- which was of course that the only reason Mufasa was getting the whole "you're gonna be King" bonus and I was just some Average Joe was because he'd been born two hours before me- and instead grew bitter over said issue. So if I was independent before, I only got more so.

I grew bitter around those who attempted to show me affection, but after a while I did gather some friends. The first of these came several years after the initial shock which sent me into my independence.

I'd known (or known of) Sarafina for several months before this occasion. She and her sister Sarabi had entered the pride about half a year ago, along with their mother Siyara. Sarabi and Mufasa had been fast friends (the chemistry was visible... and repulsive, to be honest), and Sarafina, who was about two years younger than they were, tagged along sometimes. Truth be told, Mufasa and Sarabi were pretty indifferent to her presence. However, Sarafina never seemed to notice how ignored she was, and instead clung to her older sister on a daily basis.

Apparently she finally realized she wasn't wanted... and so one day I spotted her, strolling through the pridelands in a less than amused manner. Having nothing to do myself, I found myself striding toward her and attempting to engage the young lioness in conversation.

From several steps behind her, "Hi," I found myself saying, quite indifferently.

She turned to face me, somewhat startled but visibly pleased by the prospect of company. "Oh, hello... Taka, is it?"

Looking to the side in humiliation, "Yes..." I muttered through my teeth. Needless to say, I was hardly proud of being named after garbage. Brightening slightly, determined to be polite (I didn't speak to women often, as you've probably gathered already), I continued, "and you're Sarafina."

Sarafina nodded. "So why did your parents name you after trash?" Yeesh, blunt much. She's always been that way... it's one of her charms, to be honest.

Why _did_ they name me after trash? "Ahadi, not my mother... and I have no idea."

"Do you like your name?"

"What do you think?" Sarcasm. I was cool that way.

Sarafina got the message. "Oh. Yeah, didn't think so. Well then... what would you like to be called?"

"Whatever." Sarafina puzzled me. Seriously, you'd think she could show some restraint. Still, the thought of being called something else was... well, appealing.

"I always wanted to name somebody I like Kivuli. It means... shadow, I think. And to be honest, you're shadowier... and I know that's not a word... than anyone I've ever met."

I shrugged, still refusing to sound interested. However, the thought of being called "Kivuli" in place of the usual "Taka" was an appealing one. "Cool," I said nonchalantly.

Sarafina nodded, her annoying and incessant grin widening. And so two mysteries revealed in one day: the meeting of Sarafina and the origin of the name Kivuli.

X

Sara and I became significantly closer after a time, rest assured. I obtained many of my habits from her actually... one of such started out on a day like any other... sunny, pleasant, annoyingly stereotypical, you know the type? Anyway, I was bored (as usual) and found myself at the back of pride rock.

Can't say as I was enjoying myself. I was just sitting there, wondering what my eyes looked like, and suddenly Sarafina's voice interrupted me.

"Hey Kivuli," she said.

Right of course, I was Kivuli to her. I turned as casually as I could force myself, and confirmed her presence. "Hello," I said, nonchalantly.

She skipped over to me in that playful manner that's always been a part of her personality, grinning widely, before nodding and greeting me again. "Greetings and salutations."

I nodded amusedly, one eyebrow raised and the other lowered. "Yeah- okay."

Sara grinned at me some more, eventually sitting beside where I still hadn't left, in silence. After a while, she began experimenting with her own claws, flexing them out and pulling them back in almost ritualistically. "If you stare at your claws long enough while pulling them in and out, it looks like they never leave. It's like some weird optical thing. Isn't that funny?"

I shrugged. "Not really," I admitted.

She only rolled her eyes. "Why does everyone always keep their claws in? I mean, on me it looks dumb, but on guy lions they look kinda cool out. You should try it!"

I looked down at my own claws. "Why do you care so much?"

"I don't know," Sara shrugged. "My mother told me to enjoy the small things in life. I'm not really sure what that means, but she's always given me good advice. Claws are pretty small, right?" during this little... umm, speech, she was batting in a good natured way at my ear. I wanted to tell her to stop, but... I wouldn't have admitted it, but I sort of enjoyed the physical contact from her. Although I didn't recognize it at the time, there was apparently even some chemistry between Sarafina and I when she was eleven years old.

"I guess so," I gave in. Suddenly appreciating Sarafina's slightly off the wall approach to life, I pulled out my claws. Hmm, it actually was kinda awesome.

Sara grinned even wider than usual. "See? Isn't it cool?"

I rolled my eyes, still refusing to play the role of friend with her. "Whatever."

X

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter and slow updating. I have school work, and a social life, and moping to worry about (my favorite cartoon got cancelled, I'm a dramatic personality so for me that's like the death of a friend o-o;). Also, I'm not going to get much of any chance online tomorrow, and not a whole lot thursday or friday either. Pretty much I'm not going to be on the computer a whole lot 'til monday, so... be prepared XD


End file.
